Hora de aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas 2
by wolfman.5332
Summary: hola queridos lectores aqui el 2do capitulo de HDA-NPO espero que les guste


**Hola chicos y chicas aventureras sobrevivientes, perdonen que no haya publicado, debido a los trabajos del colegio, pero ya los termine, este es mi segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Hora de Aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas**

 **Han pasado ya 6 meses desde el ataque, sin vida, sin nadie, todo vacío, excepto Johnny, él se refugió en aquel bunker de la cueva que su hermano Tonny le indico, Johnny había revisado la mochila azul de su hermano y saco ese cristal del que habían hablado antes, según él dice que ese cristal adsorbía los elementos, fuego e hielo y Johnny murmura.  
Jonn: todo por culpa de este cristal, perdí a mi hermano, ahh, pero esto es todo lo que me queda de él.  
El saca una cadena y la empieza a convertirlo en un collar y se lo coloca en su cuello y lo oculta bajo su playera, él seguía revisando la mochila y encontró cintas antiguas de video, pero no tenía con que reproducirlo así que las guardo de nuevo en la mochila, Johnny había cambiado un poco, su cabello se hiso más largo que alcanzo sus hombros, su ropa un poco rasgada y gastada, Johnny quiso ya salir del bunker y se prepara para empacar hasta que algo se le cae su yoyo y rueda a una puerta secreta, Johnny al recoger su juguete este decide abrir la puerta y se ve en un cuarto algo envuelto en una tela blanca con polvo, algo grande que él decide quitar esa tela y descubre una capsula grande de cristal muy resistente, con tubos en la parte de arriba de la capsula, con una pantalla pequeña negra rectangular en el centro de la capsula.  
Johnny se asombra y ve un librito en una mesa, era el instructivo, él decide guardarlo en su mochila y leerlo más tarde, el sale del cuarto y camina a la salida, el nervioso abre la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y se queda más sorprendido ya que la cueva no se ha caído, y como el bunker era de su hermano pues el suspira y sale poco cerrando la puerta del bunker y sale dela cueva. El al salir de la cueva se queda impactado, logra ver toda la ciudad él camina y después de 30 minutos llega a la ciudad, era simplemente ruinas, sus edificios destrozados, puentes caídos, calles destruidas y agrietadas con esqueletos casi en todas partes, Johnny camina por 3 horas hasta llegar a una plaza y de repente oye el lamento de una niña, ese llanto provenía de un quiosco, Johnny empezó a correr al quiosco y el escondido en unos arbustos, espía y era una niña estaba sentada en las escaleras del quiosco, al parecer la niña tenía una pequeña herida en su rodilla y Johnn va corriendo a donde esta ella y le dice leve.  
Johnn: ¿estás bien? Pregunta con mucha calma  
¿?: atrás no me hagas daño... Johnny la ve y era como una especie rara de vampira, tenía piel pálida, una mordida de vampiro en el cuello, su cabello corto y oscuro similar al de Johnny y un vestido azul con rojo.**

 **(nuevo) Johnn: tranquila no te are nada, tranquila. El levanta sus brazos para demostrar que no hará nada malo.- solo te ayudare a curarte confía en mi  
¿?: *snif* es…está bien. Johnny le empieza a sacar unas vendas y gasas.  
Johnny: veamos… ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?  
(original) Marceline: m…me llamo marceline y ¿tu?**

 **Johnny: yo soy Johnnathan pero me puedes decir Johnny o Johnn o el extraño que te está curando jejeje  
Marcy: -Ella sonríe leve- jeje Johnny te queda bien  
Johny: de acuerdo pequeña como gustes llamarme… solo una vendita más y taran, jeje e días estarás bien **

**Marcy: gracias Johnny  
Johnny: bueno am…te llevare con tus familiares, deven de estar preocupados por ti  
Marcy: de hecho, no tengo familia, estoy sola –Se entristece-**

 **Johnny: oh, lo lamento**

 **Marcy: está bien…todos murieron por culpa de esas bombas, me quede sola –Ella solloza poco-. Johnny empezó a sentirse muy mal por dentro, ya que el paso por lo mismo, el perdió a su hermano y él le responde  
Johnny: no ahora marcy, estaré contigo**

 **Marcy: lo… lo ¿¡dices enserio!?**

 **Johnny: si, yo perdí a mi hermano por esa guerra, no quiero que estés triste aquí sola, estaré contigo pase lo que pase  
Marcy:-Ella sonríe de la emoción que abraza a Johnny- ¡SII!**

 **Johnny: jejeje –él sonríe y corresponde el abrazo y se van caminando juntos por la ciudad, al cabo de unas 4 horas, Johnny y Marceline se encontraban revisando en una vieja tienda algún alimento ya que llevaban mucho tiempo sin comer.**

 **Johnny: ¿encontraste algo marcy?**

 **Marcy: solo 4 latas de nueces**

 **Johnny: oh perfecto, busquemos más  
Marcy: si –ambos se juntan y buscan en cada rincón de la tienda y al cabo de una media hora solo encontraron latas de nueces y papas.**

 **Johnny: bueno, creo que con esto bastara jejeje**

 **Marcy: ¿lo subimos al carrito de súper?**

 **Johnny: si jejeje  
Marcy: súbeme  
Johnny: ok jejeje –la carga y la sube al carrito y colocan ahí todas las latas que encontraron y antes de salir ve una videocasetera abandonada en la tienda y una tv y Johnny va por ellos y los sube al carrito y marceline le pregunta.**

 **Marcy: ¿porque llevas eso?**

 **Johnny: para ver algo que me dejaron, después te cuento jejeje**

 **Marcy: bueno Johnny jeje. Se van a la salida en busca de refugio y llegan a una cancha de futbol abandonada con árboles caídos, después de unos minutos, Johnny se encontraba arreglando la tv y darle electricidad con una batería de auto y logra prenderla, después empieza a conectar los cables de la videocasetera y de su mochila saca las cintas que su hermano le dejo a Johnny, las cintas tenían algo escrito, el ve una que dice "PROYECTO RELAMPAGO" él la ve y la reproduce en la videocasetera y después de unos segundos de distorsión se ve el video del relámpago que Johnny trae en su cuello y Marceline que estaba acomodando las latas ve a Johnny y ella se acerca lentamente viendo también aquel video.**

 **Tonny (** _en la tv_ **): Bueno este es el proyecto relámpago, ahora como verán lo dejamos cerca de una fogata y miren lo que pasa –El cristal empieza a atraer el fuego formando un puente de la fogata al cristal en forma de remolino y este cambia de color a rojo quemado y empieza a expulsar ráfagas de fuego por todo el área y el video para y se distorsiona después de unos segundos vuelve pero ahora el cristal en refrigeración pero este adsorbe el frío y cambia de color azul claro y expulsa fragmentos de hielo como dagas y se vuelve a distorsionar el video hasta que otra escena sale y era solo Tonny con una venda en la mano ya que se cortó con una de las dagas de hielo del cristal y ahora el cristal está en una capsula seca con aire solamente.  
Tonny (** _en la tv_ **): bueno como ven, este cristal es muy raro, adsorbe los elementos de fuego y hielo y ahora lo tenemos en esta capsula seca con aire y por ahora está tranquilo, no sabemos nada de lo que se puede hacer con ese cristal, además tiene una forma muy similar a la de un relámpago, y bueno es todo lo que debo decir, este es el proyecto relámpago –Se corta ya el video y Johnny se entristece un poco y marceline se acerca y abraza a Johnny y el corresponde el abrazo.  
Johnny: mi hermano… se fue **

**Marcy: todo va estar bien Johnny**

 **Johnny: gracias pequeña Marcy, vamos a cenar jejeje**

 **Marcy: sii –Después de una hora Johnny se encontraba leyendo aquel instructivo de esa capsula que encontró el bunker de su hermano, el ve a Marcy dormir en sus piernas y siente una gota de lluvia caer en su cara y rápidamente carga a marceline y se refugian en una cabina de vigilancia abandonada y se sienta cargando a marceline y la cubre con una manta y ella mientra duerme abraza a Johnny y él sonríe y mira la lluvia caer mientras carga a marceline hasta quedarse dormido.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas espero que le haya gustado, como siempre si tienen dudas, con mucho gusto les respondo, comentar y compartir con gente aventurera,  
nos vemos :D **


End file.
